bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shuhei Hisagi
good to see ya hisagi Dekoshu 21:04, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Remember me? I added it to the Sokatsui article. Now I need the Soren Sokatsui image please. What do ya meen? is soren sokatsui and sokatsui different?. Dekoshu 21:13, 11 November 2008 (UTC) They're different. Rukia actually uses Sōren Sokatsui, which is firing two of them instead of one, with greater potency than the single-shot variety. oh, okay then, im not sure if i can find that image but, i'll try, but also in the meantime i'll look for higa Zekko( something to do with Zabimaru, right?.) Dekoshu 21:18, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Right. That truly has something to do with Zabimaru. is higa zekko that thing that renji used on aizen? Dekoshu 21:52, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. He also used Higa Zekko on Baishin from the OVA as well. He supposed to use it while in the Bankai state, too. I'm actually still talking to you. Understood? hu?--Shuhei Hisagi 00:54, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 00:58, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Read it again. --Shuhei Hisagi 01:00, 12 November 2008 (UTC) what do you mean Read it again. Dekoshu 01:08, 12 November 2008 (UTC) The Yes. He also used Higa Zekko on Baishin from the OVA(The Sealed Frenzy) as well. He supposed to use it while in the Bankai state, too. I'm actually still talking to you. Try reading Renji's article. Higa Zekkō is the technique from Zabimaru. There should be images of it. Good Evening, Shuhei Dekoshu 00:28, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Do you got the images I asked for you to get yet? your pics as for the other pics sorry but i couldnt find any, but if have any other pics then i'll see what i can do. Dekoshu 03:01, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Try to find the Higa Zekko pic. How is Halibel a 3rd ranked Espada? I dont actually know, i just guessed, i also think that stark is 2nd and barragan 1st, ps i found a zabimaru pic that looks like higa zekko but im not actually sureShuhei Hisagi 23:19, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Show it to me, please. And also, please add some description to Ururu's abilities. your pics Heres the picture. Why do you want me to add to ururu's abilities, PS do you mean describe the abilities listed there or to add more. Dekoshu 00:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Describe her's. Dekoshu 01:24, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you for helping with Ururu. That's not what I meant. This is the info of Higa Zekko. "Renji can also use his spiritual power to separate the segments and surround an opponent with them, allowing him to execute a one-shot omni-directional attack, but it is damaging to Zabimaru and leaves Renji defenseless." It means he smashes it into the ground, or splits its blades into a one-shot omnidirectional attack. Signature on comments pages Well, I'm using html code on the page User:Mili-Cien/sig, and to print it on my comments, I end them with whereas we usually use --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' sysop 00:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC). Hope that it'll help you ;) Well, in fact there is no simple way :/ . But I'll try to help you as much as I can : Replace the XX% in the span balise by the % of normal size you want for the letter, replace #XXXXX by color code of the color you want for the letter that will be in (find a list here) and for the last thing I use as a little "sys", you can simply set your talk page with "tc" letters ^^. Also, to change letter, you'll notice that at the > at the end of the first part of the span code and before the , there is one or some letters, replace them by letters you want to print here ^^. EDIT : I'm sorry if the website I gave (http://www.computerhope.com/htmcolor.htm) does not fit with what you want, I usually use a website in my Native-Speaking language to find color codes, and I just used google and took one of the first result ^-^' Can you find images please? If would be helpful. Thank you, Hisagi. Sure i'll try and find the images you wanted, did you get the image i sent you for hakuren? PS i also wanted to know if you want any other images than the ones you told me about. Episodes Answer Well, I added this tag because when I looked at the website, there was a "Copyright 2008...", so I tought that it was not a GFDL license... Mili-Ciensys 22:05, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Somebody please talk to me Sorry for the time I took to answer, well, I looked at TV.COM's copyright, and here's what I saw : Our sites include a combination of content that we create, that our partners create, and that our users create. All materials published on our sites, including, but not limited to, written content, photographs, graphics, images, illustrations, marks, logos, sound or video clips, and Flash animation, are protected by our copyrights or trademarks or those of our partners. You may not modify, publish, transmit, participate in the transfer or sale of, reproduce,'' create derivative works of, distribute, publicly perform, publicly display, or in any way exploit any of the materials or content on our sites in whole or in part.'' Mili-Ciensys 23:38, 5 December 2008 (UTC) No, it actually mean that we CAN NOT do that ^^ Mili-Ciensys 19:01, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Err, do Hitsugaya Howl and The Avengers come from tv.com ? :/ Mili-Ciensys 01:13, 7 December 2008 (UTC) No, i had to watch the episode on youtube to remember it, that's how i'll do it from now on, okay? Todo & Kazaki I'm actually thinking about deleting said pages because more info/the same info can be found on the 9th Division page. I may not necessarily delete them, but redirect it to said 9th Division's page. I'm only considering it though. Not sure if I'll follow through yet, but I might not. Arrancar109 21:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I might also do that. I only said that because is provided info isn't much bigger than on the other pages he's found on, then I don't see much point in having the article itself stay. I've actually had the same problems with the Dark Ones each having an individual article as well, until I expanded on them. So I might contribute to those pages as well. I mean, come on. Seinosuke Yamada got his own page, and he had even less time in the manga than Kensei's former subordinates. Arrancar109 21:07, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I expanded Kasaki but his picture isn't good. Well, I'll try to expand on it when I have time. I need to look back on the Turn Back the Pendulum chapters. Arrancar109 05:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I've taken them from Bleach Asylum - I found them in Volume 36 discussion, and they orginally appeared in the 36th volume of the manga between the chapters. Nekosama I don't think I understand correctly Your question about signature, but now I'm not ;) Nekosama Hey In response to your question I usually read new chapters on OneManga.com and dowload the new episodes from Dattebayo although i haven't seen any of the last 6 episodes or so. hope that answers your question and let me know if there is anything else i can;t help you with. WhiteStrike 22:14, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :hey again in response to your question there is positive proof that he was a Captain, however there have many hints that say he was. 1) he wears a haori rob around his arm but he's division symbol is not seen 2) he tells Grand Fisher that all captains must compress their energy otherwise the'll be swiging swords the size of skyscrappers meaning he was a Captain or at least Captain level. So there is no where that states he was a Captain just many implications. Hope that answers your question WhiteStrike 20:57, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Bot Well, a bot is simply a program used on a computer or a server, when we launch it, we can then configure it to do various things(Animebot is synchronising page, mine is editing...), yes and no, the user is the bot, he uses it, start it, and then the bot does his work ;) . :Err, I didn't mean that with "Bot Request", the Bot Request page is actually for people using a bot(Pwykipedia, Autowikibrowser....(You can look for them on google)) and that would request them as approved.. Well, now I think about it, this page really need a changement to be less-..err...Stupid ? ^-^' I tought I already answered that, well, you simply need to download a program(like Pwykipedia and AWB) that can browse, categorize, edit... Alone, with simple orders, I don't see how to be clearer :p . :As I dislike Python-Coding, I don't use Pwykipedia so I can't help you about that. Buut.. AWB, it's strange, I don't get the reason of this impossibility to download it, it works fine for ^-^'(Anyway, is a bot really useful on a medium wiki like this one :p ?(I use mine few time :D))... Featured Article Done ;) :Err.. I saw you voted for 2 arrancars, actually, double-voting is not truly allowed ^-^'(Or, in two different category's :p) Oh... Oh.Ok Thanks,and yes they are. GohanRULEZ 03:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Thank's for the welcome! Title says it all I guess. :) strategist9 18:37 28 January, 2009 (UTC) FMA I haven't a clue. GohanRULEZ 00:01, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I am sorry T_T well you ever forgive me. amigo. anyway I fix my page let you read it I hope you enjoy and if I am late happy new yearsEliskuya2 10:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) FMA 2 The new FMA series came out yesterday.It's called Full Metal Alchemist 2:Brother hood.You can watch the Sub Episode on Vizanime.com. gohanRULEZ 17:19, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ? This is no big deal, but why is it that whenever you leave a message on a talk page your message and every one after it seems to default to bold font? It may not happen all the time, but it has everywhere I've seen. Or maybe it's just my computer...? Darth Havoc 01:59, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Signature Your sig's bold seems to be eating anything that is written below it, as seen here. This problem can be easily solved by adding another '" to the end of your sig's template. The Seaweed Ambassador 21:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) The Law of Ueki do you know what the Law of Ueki is if you do sign on to the new just made Law of Ueki wikia on http://lou.wikia.com/wiki/Law_of_ueki_Wiki